The Internet and the world wide web (the web) are becoming an integral part of our daily lives, being used for work, entertainment, research, and so on. Currently, users can access various web pages using a web browser and obtain data from those web pages, such as by manually copying text from those web pages, or sometimes saving images from those web pages or even saving entire web pages. However, there is currently no easy way for other applications to access the data obtained from such web pages. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an easy way for data from web pages to be accessed so that it can be used by different applications.